Strip Go Fish?
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: One of Miroku's perverted ideas works? Go Fish with a twist, kind of short, but it keeps up with my posting tradition. Inu Kag and Mir San strongly hinted. One Shot!


Alright, I have realized that I seem to always update SOMETHING around the fourth of july, so I figured hell! why not.

How this story came along:

XFluffyFangX and I were bored, and I knew I had to write _something._ so I had her think of a random word. She said fish. That is it. One thing led to another in my amazing mind, and POOF! Insta-story! Just like Ramen!

"Talking" _thinking_ ((mee)))

**Strip Go Fish?**

Kagome smiled as she kissed Shippo on the cheek. She was tucking the little one in for bed next to Kirara. She, however, was not tired in the slightest. It was a Friday night, and her and the gang were bored (and slightly hyper).

"Alright, does anybody want to do anything in particular?"

"I always have a few good ideas…"

"Shut up, Miroku," growled Sango.

"We could play cards?" offered Kagome.

InuYasha snorted. He remembered the game of cards fondly. He had walked in on Kagome playing a game called 'Strip Poker' with her crazy future friends. According to her stuttered explanations later, she was losing. InuYasha didn't care. When he walked in, she was seconds from taking off her bra… Ah Good times, good times…

"oo! OO! Let's play strip poker!" cheered Miroku.

"How in the hell do you know about strip poker?" InuYasha growled.

"How in the hell do _you_ know about strip poker?" Miroku retorted.

InuYasha blushed while Kagome muttered about crazy magazines she let Miroku read.

"No. Poker." ground out Sango.

"Well then let's not play poker then!" coaxed Miroku, "it is really too confusing anyways…what about…go fish? That's a fun game! we could put a dirty little twist on it and…"

"Let it go already Miroku," pushed InuYasha.

"No seriously! When someone has to draw a card, if they don't get their wish, I get mine!" Miroku smiled at that thought. "How could this _not_ be entertaining?"

The group was silent. They _were_ bored, and he did have a point. This game did sound like it would entertain all of them…

Sango was the first one to give in. "Oh all right all right let's play!"

Miroku's eyes widened as the rest of the group reluctantly agreed. "You actually…agreed with me? For once? Wow."

"Keep it up houshi, and I'll beat you yet." Sango threatened.

And so the game began…

The cards were dealt, and of course, Miroku started.

"Sango! Got any Queens?"

"Go fish."

Miroku pulled a card from the deck. However, it was not a queen. "Damn," he muttered as he took out the ponytail from his hair. "Ha. That works."

Then it was Sango's turn. "Kagome, got any sevens?"

Kagome handed over her seven, and the game continued.

Then it was Kagome's turn. "InuYasha, got a Jack or two?"

"Fish."

"Shoot!" Kagome said as she took off her scarf.

The game continued at this pace, each person losing articles of clothing to the dreaded go fish. Miroku only had his innerrobe left, InuYasha had his hakama and the rosary (which Kagome claimed didn't count), Sango had almost all of her clothing left, and Kagome was barefoot with a skirt and a top left.

It was her turn. "Miroku, got any fours?"

"Fish."

Kagome closed her eyes as she picked a card. _I do not want to be shirtless I do not want to be shirtless…_She exhaled in relief as she looked at her card. A four.

"Thank goodness!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha mentally sighed.

Miroku, however, was not getting any luck at all. With his last turn, he was _this _close to losing his last item of clothing. If the card he picked up wasn't a five…

InuYasha laughed at Miroku as he sighed. The card was an eight.

"Come on Miroku! You wanted to play you've gotta play by the rules!" laughed Sango.

Miroku glared at all of them as he started to disrobe. Perhaps playing this game wasn't a good idea after all…

--------------------------------

There you go! You're traditional laaatenightofthefourthwhichistechnicallythefifth post! Yes I know it's short, but come on. Who thinks of strip go fish.

That's right.

You know the drill! Review!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
